


It broke

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Headcanon, Heavy Spoiler Character !!!, Physical Disability, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: This may or may not be a kin mem. But like. i enjoy writing characters suffer n when i wrote this i was having a terrible night breathing wise fkdnsgtg---I have HLHS and have full authority to write this :,)
Relationships: Noah Finway/Rick Shades
Kudos: 4





	It broke

Noah lived with the Ashlings- they all still lived together, Naven wasn't always there, he'd go to Bliss Ocean HQ (a house Xerxes got for bliss ocean to stay at after they broke up) on weekends, Sylvie sometimes stayed overnights at work because of his promotion- helped out more in mental hospitals now, no surprise there- and Rick went out with his friends and stayed at their places alot.

She was the only one who was almost always home, she shared that role occasionally with Chappy- they'd get into heated joke yelling sessions about how ghosts actually work, somehow always ending with Chappy saying that he was married to one while Noah laughed her ass off.

It- the family meant a lot to her, they kept her safe, paid for her stuff, and went above and beyond. Naven bought an oxygen generator like thing for the house so she didn't have to have her tank on her while she was home. Naven checked it twice a day every day, once at night before he slept (11 pm), and once in the afternoon (12 pm on the dot).

Noah checked it sometimes just because she was passing by. Or if she got worried.

She checked today because she couldn't breathe fully and had to put her nibs in at home- which. Wasn't normal for her, but no one pointed it out- probably assuming she was planning to go out. She'd checked at around nine. It was- certainly broken, or atleast wasn't turning on at all. 

Noah brushed it off- Naven always checked at twelve, and someone else would probably notice the absence of the quiet whirring. 

She spent the day normally- calling Giovanni and Trixie at one point and making plans with them- Trixie had been wanting to go to the beach with her, and Giovanni needed to get out of the house more- they planned to go on the weekend. Noah saw Chappy off with a really tight hug because he was going to do his ghost hunting stuff and as much as he and Ocean _said_ they'd be fine, it still scared her.

The girl got bored around eleven, and yanked Naven out of his room to bake cookies- it was always nice to bake cookies, spread the happy smell and mood throughout the house. She'd taken off her oxygen tank to do it- mostly because walking around the kitchen with it was hard, and- it was limited movement at first- once she turned on a song and started dancing that obviously changed, but she had it right there if she needed it.

She had it right there- and she'd reached to grab for it when she felt something wrong, the pang in her chest that blossomed into what felt like a gunshot had hit her heart- she'd grabbed onto the island counter and stared at the tile, eyes wide and suddenly fearful, any of the joy lost. Naven had blinked and stared at her, he was confused more than anything, of course he was- he didn't fully understand the familys constant problems.

But he'd grabbed her tank and had tried to figure out what to do, he slipped the tube over her ears and adjusted them right- but it was too much, the rush of oxygen pulled a cough from Noah, and she'd torn them off quickly, shaking her head and trying to breathe on her own.

"Sy- Ri- get- get someone-" her voice was made up of quiet gasps, and she looked up only to see terror on Navens face, but he'd darted off into the living room, a loud " _Noah's in trouble!_ " ringing out throughout the house.

Sylvie ran into the room and turned Noah so she was facing him, he put a hand on her pulse point and wrinkled his nose in concentration. Then panic crossed his features. "Syl?" "Naven, call an ambulance." His voice was levelled, always was, of course. A sob ripped from Noah.

An ambulance? It was acting up that bad? _It was-_ Pain coursed through her whole body, and she let out a quiet shout as her legs gave out from under her, leaving her to fall into Sylvies arms. He held her up for a few seconds, and she stared up at him, one thought racing through her mind more than anything.

She couldn't breathe, and it _hurt_. 

Noahs hand travelled to her chest and she started flat-hand patting it repeatedly, she couldn't control her legs, and her hand felt limp, why was she running out of oxygen so fast? This wasn't normal anymore, she wasn't _used_ to this anymore.

The Finway didn't realize she'd been lowered to the ground until she felt a gentle hand brushing her hair out of her face, trying to focus only gave her a blurry mixture of purple and red. "s-starlight!-" the name was choked out, and she heard a tiny chuckle- scared. Why was everyone scared?

There was nothing to be scared of- she- she needed her oxygen tank- she needed her- why, couldn't she think. Tank. She- no, no- Finway, _Focus_. 

"-st suddenly fell! I don't know what happened!" "There had to have been _something_ , we have oxygen all over the _house_ , she's normally fine!" 

Sylvie and Naven were arguing, and Noah winced, feeling a set of hands getting placed over her ears. Rick was trying to protect her- as normal. That- normal, that was normal that was _her_ normal.

She clung to it as much as she could. Not literally, her hand wasn't moving.

That clicked after a minute. Her hand wasn't moving, and they were arguing, and, _oxygen-_ **_shit._**

"It- it- the- th- oxygen- ge-generator- the- broke- it _broke-_ " 

Noah heard Ricks breath hitch, and the silence that made the tension in the kitchen worse.

It was cold.

"It- it b-broke this morning."

Talking was hard, made her chest hurt, her throat _burn_ , everything felt _cold_ and _prickly_ and _wrong_ and she could feel her leg _jerking_ like she was going to go into one of her stupid _seizures_ and she- hands brushing away her tears, a quiet "shhhh" above her head.

"Noah, baby, why didn't you tell anybody?" 

She didn't know! She didn't- She couldn't remember anything, and now she was dying, and it was all her fault because she was stupid and her memory was _flimsy_ and she probably _broke it_ somehow while checking on it and she was _clumsy_ and _stupid_ and-

"Don't check out, come on" Sylvies voice this time, he was holding one of her hands. When did that happen? How long had she been laying here? Where was the ambulance? Naven was panicking worse now, mumbling to himself- maybe to Yoomtah or Xerxes over his earring-communicator.

Rick was still staring at her, probably crying, she couldn't see him very well, but Rick _always_ cried when bad stuff happened, no matter how minor, he cried alot, and- she fixed it, of course she did, that was _Rick_ that was her _puppy_ and-

Her breath caught, and she screamed out in pain- the way she felt her lungs expand and get _stuck_ and, they just, it was, there was nothing, she couldn't breath, she couldn't get anything in and it hurt and her chest felt like it was gonna _explode_ and **_god why was everything so cold?_**

"I thought it'd be fine!" the statement spilled out of her right after, what was she even replying too? What would be fine? What would- she- She was crying, and her hands were limp and being held by Sylvie and Rick and- 

She whispered it the minute it hit her.

"Im dying. I- h-holy shit- _holy shit-_ im dying- im fucking- i- im fu-fucking dying!" 

It was a broken mixture of a whisper and exhale, a laugh in there somewhere, and she shook her head weakly, that- she didn't- she felt her hands get squeezed- one much tighter than the other.

"ha- o- yea- yea! I was- yea!" she couldn't think, she just- had to keep talking right? Until the ambulance came? What was taking so long? Did it feel this long to everyone else? Maybe. 

"Noah, baby, sweetie, focus on me, come on" Voice, voice. _Rick_

She flicked her eyes back up, her vision was getting spotty and dark and it was still blurry but- but it was *Rick.* "'m here, s-starlight." she wasn't even sure she said that outloud, the shaky smile she was sure she could make out, the way her hand was squeezed tighter.

Something felt so much worse, but the pain was fading. So it didn't matter much to her. Noah tried to smile back, internally noting that Sylvie had stood up and looked away, hands hiding his face- he was crying, wasn't he?

"I love you Noah baby, i love you _so so mu-much_ " he stammered over a word, pain seemingly stopping him, I knew his pained noises- of course i did- i wanted to do something... but i couldnt.

I just smiled as much as i could


End file.
